List of Gears of War Executions
Gears of War Executions *Chainsaw Bayonet *Grenade Stick *Head Shot *Melee Chainsaw Bayonet This execution is performed by whipping out the Lancer, holding down B for a moment or two (without being hit by an enemy), and just simply walking up to him. This is best done to enemies unaware that you are about to rip them to shreds with a chainsaw, most commonly, people on Troikas. Again, bringing an enemy to their knees will help you succeed in doing this, but you should try doing it to unaware enemies to conserve ammunition. Boomers, Reavers and of course, Brumaks and Corpsers are the only regular enemies you cannot do this to. See: Chainsaw Bayonet and Lancer Assault Rifle for more information This is very gratifying in terms of gore, and will kill anyone in Multiplayer regardless of Execution rules, and is thus perfect for surprise attacks. However, utilizing the Chainsaw alerts nearly everyone on the map to your location, no thanks to the fountain of blood and the revving noise of the chainsaw. Furthermore, you cannot move while performing this execution, leaving you vulnerable to a fate not unlike Anthony Carmine/Tai Kaliso's. There's nothing quite as embarrassing as being chainsawed while you were chainsawing someone in half. Grenade Stick This execution is performed by whipping out the Bolo Grenade, and pressing B. Prepare for a nasty explosion. This is best done to enemies who have their backs turned to you. You should probably save it for Boomers who are reloading their Boomshot. Once more, using this on a downed enemy makes this execution all the greater. You can do this to all enemies, but Boomers are the best enemies to use them on since they don't move around very fast. Note to self: Do not attempt to stick downed opponent with Bolo Grenade if downed opponent in question also has Bolo Grenade in hand. See: Bolo Grenade for more information. Head Shot This is done by of course, blasting an enemy in the head, spreading his skull throughout the area. Is most commonly done with a Longshot Sniper Rifle. Once more, my favorite way of getting a Head Shot is executing it on a downed enemy with a Gnasher Shotgun. Can be done on anyone with a skull. The Gnasher Shotgun Head Shot can also be executed on anyone, but is much more difficult. See: Gnasher Shotgun and Longshot Sniper Rifle for more information. Gratifying in terms of making your enemy crap his pants, but doesn’t make you feel funny inside like a Grenade Stick. Melee Done by Pressing B with a regular rifle/shotgun, That’s really it. Don’t try this on a Boomer, or you’re just plain screwed. Doing this on Insane isn’t a very good idea either since it will probably backfire. Not gratifying at all, but gets the job done. Gears of War 2 Executions Lancer Chainsaw Executions There are two new Chainsaw Bayonet executions with the regular one. One of them will get its own section below. 1. Regular (shoulder to waist): This is the one and only classic Chainsaw execution from Gears of War 1. When you press and hold the 'B' button, your character will lift his gun up and activate his Chainsaw Bayonet and when you get close enough to the face of your enemy, your character will lift up his Lancer even higher and slam the bayonet down on to his right shoulder and keep pushing down while blood sprays from his brand-new orifice. Then your Lancer rips its way through his left waist and your foes' mangled torso will fall to the floor while your character lowers his Lancer in victory. Classic. 2. Behind (crotch to neck): This one is new to the Gears trilogy. In this somewhat more gratifying chainsaw execution, you do the same thing as the regular, but when you come up to the enemy from behind, you character will throw his Lancer up in the air while at the same time flipping it over and catching it while it is upside down then ram the bayonet into the enemy through his abdomen and drag it upwards through bone, skin and organs alike until it finally bursts through his neck and the corpse splits into two and your character flips the Lancer over in victory. That's got to hurt! Lancer Chainsaw Duel This execution is also done with the Lancer's Chainsaw Bayonet except this one is in the form of a mini-game. When you and your opponent raise your Lancers and come together, a cutscene will happen in which you both will clash your Chainsaws together and duel it out. A prompt will appear at the bottom of the screen to tell you to press the 'B' button as fast as you can. Whoever presses the button the fastest will overpower his unfortunate opponent and send his Lancer flying, then tear him in half with his own chainsaw even faster than usual, which means you spend about as much time as you would have killing your opponent had a duel not occurred. *NOTE* In Gears of War 2, you aren't invincible while doing one of the chainsaw executions or the chainsaw duel which means while you're chainsawing your foe to the ground, another player will be able to kill you, which leaves you a sitting duck. However, unlike Gears of War 1, your character does not lower the chainsaw as easily while being shot, increasing your chances of successfully chainsawing someone. Down But Not Out When the enemy is Down but Not out in Gears of War 2 there are 11 special execution moves that you can use to finish him off with style. Chainsaw Execution As above, but since your enemy is on the ground they have no way of fighting back and entering a duel Curb Stomp This execution is performed by walking up to a downed enemy and pressing the X button. Shooting the knees or shins of the enemy repeatedly will most likely bring him down without killing him. This can be performed on any Locust/Gear which is bleeding out on the floor. Your character then proceeds to flip the Locust/gear on his back (in Gears of War 2) and killing your enemy. Beatdown This execution is performed by walking up to a downed enemy and pressing "Y", following which, you flip the opponent on his back and hitting his face with your fists, hitting him once with your right fist, then twice more in quick succession with your left and right fists respectively. Longshot Sniper Rifle Execution If you have the Longshot Sniper Rifle equipped and an enemy is down, but not out, you can press the 'Y' button and your character will flip his Longshot over and grip it by the barrel, then use the butt of the gun to defeat your opponent. Longshot Sniper Rifle Smash (name unknown) If you have the Longshot equipped you can hit an opponent's head in by pressing B. Your character holds it just above the scope and uses the butt to smash downwards. Boltok Pistol Execution If you have the Boltok Pistol equipped, you can go up to an enemy that is down, but not out and press 'Y' and your character will twirl the gun on his finger then smash the butt into the enemy's head, then do a few other twirls wild-west style and catch it back, while the victim attempts to defend himself by raising a hand in self-defense. The attempt to defend himself will fail. Torque Bow Execution For this one, you'll need to have the Torque Bow equipped. Then go up to an enemy that is down, but not out then press 'Y' and your character will ever-so-slowly hook his Torque Bow around the downed enemy's neck, then decapitate him with a vicious kick from your boot. NIGGERS Gnasher Shotgun Execution This execution does not activate a cutscene and is used when the Gnasher Shotgun is equipped. Go to an enemy that is down, but not out and press 'B' and your character will take the shotgun and use the butt of the gun to hit the enemy's head. Boomshield To perform this one, you must have the Boomshield equipped and find an enemy who is down but not out. You must then press the 'Y' button to make your character bring up the shield in a vertical angle for a second and then bring it down on the enemy's head. Break a Neck! To do this one, you'll need to find an enemy who is down, but not out, take him hostage by using the 'A' button, then use the 'X' button to make your character grab the enemy's face and finishing your opponent off. =Trivia= *The Locust Horde was supposed to have an entirely different type of the 1-2-3 Punch execution in which they would rip the enemy's arm off, then beat his face with it. But it was cut out due to timing issuehttp://www.eurogamer.net/videos/gears-of-war-2_story-documentary-4 *Gears of War 2 players will need the 11 special executions in order to attain the Achievement Kick Em When They're Down =references= Category:Gameplay